chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ability Replication
Ability replication is the ability to temporarily replicate or copy another's ability by touching the person, keeping the ability until another is gained. Characters *Jake Bell has this ability naturally. *Oris Gray also possesses this ability. *Peter Petrelli has this ability in canon. He previously had the ability in World 2 before regaining empathic mimicry. He also has the ability in World 5, but is made ineffectual by the fact that he his empathic mimicry has been reactivated. *Draph seems to have gained this ability from his twin, whom he absorbed before birth. *Braedan Petrelli will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Jake Bell' Jake can replicate one ability at a time, from any other person, when he has physical contact with that person. He was shown accidentally replicating from his father, and the ability appeared as a flash of red light. 'Oris Gray' Oris can also replicate one ability at a time, through touch. 'Peter Petrelli' In canon Peter can only replicate and hold one ability at a time, though this has been adapted to each world depending upon how many abilities a character can possess there. In World 5 he could only keep one, but previously in World 2 he could replicate three, and control which one he'd lose when he copied a new one. He would at first replicate accidentally when he touched a person, but soon learned to block this unless he was unaware that someone was an evolved human. His replicating usually appears as a small flash of white or yellow light. He doesn't currently use this ability in any of the roleplay worlds, since he never gained it in World 3 or World 8, it developed into empathic mimicry in World 2, and even though he still possesses it in World 5 it has been made ineffectual by the reactivation of his original ability. 'Draph' Draph gained this ability from his twin brother, when he absorbed him before birth. Like the others he replicates with physical contact, and it appears as a flash of white light. Originally he could only hold one ability at a time, but he has developed the ability beyond this, and can currently hold five. 'Braedan Petrelli' Braedan will only ever be able to copy one ability at a time. He will normally consciously choose which ability he copies, but if he doesn't, he will automatically gain whichever ability that person last used, meaning that he'd be most likely to gain a passive one. He will always need physical contact to replicate. However, it will not need to be skin contact. He will keep his other abilities no matter what ability he has currently copied, and will be able to use them while using the temporary one, but he won't be able to use them while replicating. His replication will always appear as a flash of white light. Similar Abilities *Empathic ability replication enables one to replicate an ability if it is owned by someone one has an emotional connection with *Conscious ability duplication enables one to replicate multiple abilities through touch and conscious desire. *Empathic mimicry is the ability to mimic another person's abilities without the need of touch *Ability borrowing is the ability to temporarily take another's ability from them *Ability duplication is the ability to replicate several abilities through touch Category:Abilities